Kid Danger
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Henry Heart has a lot on his plate. He struggles to be a normal teen while being Captain Man's sidekick Kid Danger. During one of their missions something happens to Kid Danger and soon it effects him in ways he did not think it was passable. What could this be? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kid Danger By: L. Little

Warning/Disclaimer If you don't want to read about gay sex you are free to leave. Please don't waste your time on giving me a review about gay is wrong or how dare I make so and so gay. I don't own, work for, or know anyone who works for Nick and Nick's TV show Henry Danger in any way. This story is 100% fiction to my knowledge & if any part is true then it's just dumb luck. If you only saw a few episodes of Henry Danger that's ok as theses has its own story.

This is my first time posting a story on this site, but it's not my first story I have done. I have done a good amount of stories for one site and I decided to take half of them and put them on here. You may or may not have read my work before. So as for now I am posting stories I have already done, however it doesn't mean I'm not open to ideas. Enjoy

Episode 1 Boy in Danger

It has been two months since Henry became Captain Man's sidekick Kid Danger and already he have fought of guys twice his side 11 times this week alone. He was just glad he could take a break. As Henry was napping Piper rudely woke him up by throwing him off the couch. Just so she can sit there and look at her phone. He never understood why his sister was always mean. She just was since the day she could throw things. Henry just got off the ground not bothering with her and went to his room. As he went on his bed he got a call from Ray about saving a mother's son. Henry took a deep breath and went out his bedroom window. Caption Man and Kid Danger where

soon at the scene. They soon found out the boy was trapped inside of a fallen building and the risk of moving anything was too high. Luckily Kid

Danger could enter the small spaces. While Kid Danger was in action Caption Man was with the mother trying to score some at the same time comfort her. Once Kid Danger saw the kid he was about eleven. He only was dirty from the dust. Once the kid saw him he smiled and not only did he hugged Kid Danger but gave him a long kiss on the lips. Kid Danger is use to this kind of treatment but very few boys have ever kissed him as Kid Danger. In fact this was his third one that kissed him. Others just hugged him. The boy and Kid Danger where soon out and the mother ran to her son hugging him and kissing him all over. She gave Kid Danger a hug too. Captain Man and Kid Danger soon left. That night Henry was having a weird dream.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Henry was back where he found the kid as Kid Danger. This time the kid was naked and the kiss they had soon turned into something else as Kid Danger kisses back. He carried the boy to a nearby bed where they made out some more as they grind into each other. Somehow Kid Danger was now only wearing his mask. The boy was soon on top and grabbed Kid Danger's dick. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Henry soon woke up not knowing what to think about the dream he had. As he looked down he was hard.

 **I know this first chapter was little short with not much action but there will be more action coming soon. Feel free to give me a review or PM me. (Members can only PM authors for some reason but its free to be a member** **) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking on my name on top**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 The Red Horse

The year is 1965 and crime is up. Super Heroes where not around. They were just in comic books and in the Sunday's paper. It was just your standard cops agents clever bad guys that is always two steps ahead. However that was all going to change as one man or should I say kid decided to do the impossible and that is become a Super Hero. His toughest villain had been The Collector and his fellow sidekick Grabs. They always take something to remember their crimes.

"You know boss we need more space for our stuff."

The Collector just looked at Grabs.

"I mean your stuff."

"That's right Grabs my stuff. To think we are only fourteen and we are the most talked about of all time. Well I am."

"They talk about me too boss."

"Yah yah whatever." The collector soon whispers under his breath " But that's going to change."

"What's that boss?"

"Oh nothing just there is still so many things missing in my collection. One of them is very easy to get and I got a special place for it." "What's that?"

The Collector soon presses a button and the wall opens up reveling a room that's a size of a twin bed with another wall that's made up with strong unbearable glass.

"Whatever it is boss it must be big."

"Oh I say about five four."

"That's funny boss that about the size of me."

"Oh I know."

The Collector soon has a sinister smile as he looks at Grabs. Grabs is little freaked out and slowly walking back words not realizing he is walking towards the empty space. The glass wall slides open and The Collector pushes Grabs into the room and the glass wall slides back in. Grabs is now trapped in the small room that feels like being on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed.

"What a prefect thing to collect. The difference between me and you is I was born rich and you were born on the streets. So no one is going to miss you."

The Collector soon laughs as he walks away. Two days after The Collector collected Grabs some people wondered what happened to Grabs. On the third day a steel door to the cell closed and then a wall coving the steel door slid in as Grabs slept. Soon the room slowly became below zero so much so Grabs was frozen.

Present Day:

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa"

*Thud* the elevator doors open revealing Henry on the floor. He soon gets

up and dust himself off.

"You really have to fix that thing or at least put in a handrail or something."

"Yah yah. I'll get Swaz on that."

"So what did you call for?"

"This."

Ray soon presses a button on the control panel and a video pops up.

"Today marks 50 years since The Collector's partner Grabs vanished after they stole the Red Horse. Whatever did happen to him? There are no police records of him being caught. The only person knows where he is Grabs himself. As for The Collector he has not yet been caught. One day time will catch up to him."

The video ends with Henry having a questionable look on his face.

"So how hard is to capture this Collector, he has to be very old by now."

"74 years old give or take, but he died its now his son and grandson taking over the family business."

"How do you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"There is rumor that The Collector will show up at a dinner party at

Mr. Willerd's."

"Wow that guy is super rich."

"I know that's why you and me are going."

"We are, how?"

"Simple we just walk in as Caption Man and Kid Danger."

"Then The Collector would see us and run away before we even get the chance to get him."

"Good point so we need to do is um I got nothin."

"We'll we could have kids my age there too so if The Collector dose come he won't see just one kid and then somehow Kid Danger and Captain Man..."

That's Captain Man and Kid Danger."

"Ok whatever, so Captain Man and Kid Danger."

Henry sees Ray smile.

"Shows up and he won't know if we were there the whole time or what."

"I like it grate plan."

Ray and Henry was at the party in a suit and tie walking around eating little appraisers. Ray so badly wanted to wash it down with some sparkling champagne, but he was on the job and had to settle with apple cider. Time to time they checked in to see if they saw any signs of The Collector. "Ray I may have an idea."

"What is it kid?"

"Have you notice all this stuff that The Collector could take?"

"I have."

"There must be more of it in a show room of some kind. The Collector might

stick there away from the guest."

"Good thinking kid."

"Yah I know."

The boys soon split up looking for any possible target. As Henry flipped a switch to a room nothing happened, but he felt another switch that turned the lights on. He was too busy he forgot to flip off the first switch. As Henry was walking down stairs his eyes widen. Henry had hit the mother lode as he seen allot of possible stuff that could be taken from The Collector. As Henry was looking around something caught his eye and quickly called in to Ray.

"Ray you won't believe what I found."

"What is it."

"The Red Horse."

"Really where?"

Henry soon told Ray and he was soon on his way to Henry. While Henry waited for Ray he took out the magic gum balls and took one. He quickly made a bubble making him Kid Danger. Kid Danger looked around the room and can't believe what he is seeing. He then saw something else caught his eyes. It was a kid on the ground in some kind of room. Kid Danger soon ran to him. The kid looked asleep but soon was starting to wake up. He soon saw Kid Danger standing there.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank god for a super hero."

"He's no super hero I am. Caption Man He is just my sidekick Kid Danger."

Caption Man came walking towards the kid.

"Never herd if any of you."

"Really that's strange I thought you would have heard of me?"

Kid Danger just looked at Captain Man.

"We'll its true Kid Danger. So kid who are you?"

"I'm Grabs I thought you knew that. The Collector put me in here for a week after we took The Red Horse."

"Don't be ridicules Gabs would be in his seventies by now."

"Wait what no I'm fourteen. I don't know what you took but I thought superheroes and sidekicks don't touch any of that stuff."

"Captain Man see the reason why I called you in the first place."

Kid Danger pointing to The Red Horse.

"So that means Mr. Willerd is The Collector."

"Yah ok."

"Clever boy. Kid Danger is it? Oh and Captain Man. I see you meet Grabs. Dad did not trust him any more so he added him to his Collection by freezing him. Aaah poor old dad trusting a kid from the streets."

The Collector, Captain man, and Kid Danger went at it making hits and kicks until The Collector is on the round. Captain Man soon took out his phone and called the police. Grabs just does not know what to think of all this.

"What was that you used."

"Oh this."

Captain Man pulls out the cell phone.

"This is a cell phone."

"Ok."

Henry walks over to Grabs.

"There is allot of things that changed while you were frozen. For one the year is two thousand fifteen."

"So what do we do with Grabs here?"

"We'll Captain Man he has been missing for a very long time and no one will believe us if we found him and he is still you know."

"True. We just have to hold him until we know what to do with him. After all he was a criminal and still allot of things."

"Um yes and no. Yes I stole but then I returned them and replaced them with fakes. If you check The Red Horse and the first thing that was taken by us you will see they are fake. I asked the places to hold off in putting the real one back until The Collector was caught."

"He does make a point as you said no one would believe that he's Grabs so is he going to jail?"

"Good point kid, but I still have to hold him do I know what to do."

The next day Henry was home alone when the doorbell rang he stopped playing his video game and went to answer the door. When he did it was Captain Man with a boy that looked like he seen him before.

"Captain Man what are you doing here?"

"We'll kid, is your mother home?"

Henry rolled his eyes.

"No Captain Man it's just me."

Henry wants to find out where this was going.

"We'll then this nice boy here named Tony needs a temporary home until I find one who will adopt him. My information on your family tells me you are good people and will be a good home."

Henry now knows this Tony kid is Grabs.

"Wow Captain Man I don't know what to say? Dose my mom or dad have to sign anything?"

"We'll you seem old enough you can sign."

"Gee thanks."

Henry soon signed the bogus paper and the kid is in Henry's house.

"We'll kid I better get going there are people to save and to find this boy a home."

"Ok Captain Man be safe out there."

"Will do son."

Captain Man soon walks away and Henry closing the door.

"So Tony is it?"

"Yah. Hold on a minute."

Tony went closer to move Henry's hair.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You're Kid Danger."

"What um no I I'm not?"

"Come on you just wear a mask it's not that hard to realize who you were. I bet you know who I was when you saw me."

"I get that sometimes."

"Then why is it of all the nice families he happens to pick this one. That's what I would do."

"Ok ok I am but you can't tell anyone I'll do anything so you will keep it a secret."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Ok then show me to your room."

The boys where soon in the room and Tony closed the door.

"So now what?"

Without warning Tony kissed Henry while grabbing his ass.

"Woh. What was that for."

"We'll when I first saw you I thought you were cute and I have to say I think you are cuter now, but yet that outfit made your tight ass even tighter. I'm getting hard just thing about it."

Tony soon pushed Henry on the bed and jumped on him. Henry did not know what to do at this point besides just lay there. No one told him he was cuter then Kid Danger before. Tony lifted up Henry's shirt and kissed his way down until he got to his pants. Tony just smiled as he just did one pull and they were off. Tony just licked Henry's semi hard dick until it reached its seven inches.

"Mmm you are a big boy I love that."

Tony soon was sucking away on Henry's dick. Henry could not believe the feeling he was having soon his balls was getting the same treatment something came over Henry as he flipped Tony so they were in a 69. Henry pulled down Tony's shorts and tossed them on the floor as he went commando. Soon Henry was sucking Tony's dick while grabbing his ass. Both boys where just moaning at the feeling if being sucked. Without warning Tony stopped sucking and tuned himself around and began putting Henry's dick into his ass. Henry felt the tightness of Tony's hole. He could not believe he was having sex with a boy. Hell just having sex for the first time was great. Both boys went back to moaning as they fucked. Tony leaned into Henry and they started to make out. Henry thought kissing a girl was great but kissing Tony was better. Henry soon started to fuck Tony faster and harder until he came shooting ten times. The biggest cum he ever had.

"Fuck me Tony I want that thing in me."

Tony smiled as this was the first time he is doing the fucking and got sucked. Back in the 60s he's the one sucking and being fucked by The Collector. Tony soon had his six inch dick in Henry's ass and started to fuck him good. They just moaned as they made out. It became too much for both of them as Henry came the second time just as big as the first and felling Tony's cum deep inside of him feeling 9shots of hot cum. The boys kissed again before they fell asleep. That night Henry explained the whole Tony thing about being a temp home. His parents loved the idea as he can't be worse than Piper who they sent to boarding school for bad kids. Piper won't be back until she's 18 and Tony will be getting her room. Tony said he will share a room with Henry until he gets a new home. Henry's parents where fine with it. That night Henry's parents went out for a nice dinner just for them. Tony just smiled at Henry.

"So we have the place to ourselves again."

"Yes we do."

They both went to Henry's room and closed the door.

"Is it alright if you I don't know be Kid Danger and give me a strip show?"

"Wow normally I have cloths under neigh to hide my package and when I have to take my custom off. But I don't see why not do it. All I have to do is be naked when I put it on. I will be right back. But first."

Henry soon pressed a button and music started to play. Henry left his room and quickly got naked and took out one of the gum balls and mad a bubble. Henry soon entered the room dancing to the music. The costume really did revel Kid Danger his assists. He soon sat in Tony's lap and kissed him while Tony grabbed Kid Danger's ass. Kid Danger got off and start taking everything off slowly but leaving the mask on. Kid Danger was harder than ever before for some reason the magic gum made Henry's dick bigger. Now Henry is 10 inches and fat. You need 2 hands just to rap it to cover the width of it. Tony's eyes went big and can't wait to have fun with that dick. The two of them soon made out and soon ended up in a 69 with Kid Danger on top. They were so into sucking they came into each other's mouths but they were not done yet. Kid Danger was soon fucking Tony with his massive dick and Tony begged for the full thing. So that what happened they fucked like crazy until Kid Danger shot fifteen times. The same amount when he came in Tony's mouth. It was soon Tony's turn and he was all horned up. He was fucking Kid Danger like it was the only way to save Kid Danger's life. After Tony came the boys kissed one more time before falling asleep. The next day Henry got great news and had to tell Ray. So as Kid Danger he took Tony to the hide out blindfolded of cores. Luckily he called ahead.

"Kid Danger I see you have Tony with you. I take it; it did not work out with the family I gave them to?" Tony just smiled.

"We'll Captain Man Henry is like a brother to me after only a day and I would like to live with them. I do hope you have not yet found anyone to take me as Henry's family wants to."

"That's great news. I have not yet found anyone but I will stop looking. That's great for you Henry now you don't have to deal with that brat of a sister Piper."

Kid Danger's eyes went big.

"I mean good for him because you're not Henry you're someone else completely."

"He knows before you said anything."

"You told him I told you; you can't tell anyone I have to let you go."

"Captain Man you can't do that to Henry. I just found out who he was. It was not hard. After all he is just wearing a mask to cover up his face as well as you."

"See just like Chalet did."

"Fine your still Kid Danger. As for you do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Good then."

"Captain Man can I talk to you privately?"

The two of them went off to the side.

"What is it?"

"Um dose the gum have any I don't know side effects?"

"Why you ask?"

"We'll um my you know what gets bigger than normal when I'm you know. Dow there."

"Are you asking me if you get a bigger bonner then normal?"

Kid Danger look away a little and back at Capitan Man.

"Um yah."

"Wooo who is she."

"Ray." Kid Danger whispers.

"Alright, alright your boner it gets three inches bigger than normal as

long as you still have any part of your costume on."

"Like your mask."

"Yes so who's the girl?"

"Um it was porn I was too lazy to take of the mask and when I looked down it Was huge."

"I see. Is that it?"

"Um yah for now."

"Good."

It has been a two weeks and Henry and Tony been fucking like crazy. They decided every first and last Saturday they will take turns being Kid Danger While having sex. The two of them decided to become secret Boyfriends. That's not all Tony now works for Captain Man as another Sidekick as Kid Boom.

 **Feel free to give me a review or PM me. (Members can only PM authors for some reason but its free to be a member** **) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking on my name on top**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 Sidekicks Fun

I like to thank h2o48 on being the first one to comment on my story.

Henry and Tony just got back home once Tony became Kid Boom. When they got got home there was a note on the table saying that their parents are out on a date and won't be back until super late. The boys quickly smiled.

"Time to celebrate our way of having a new member of the team."

They quickly made out taking each other's cloths off. Once upstairs they were in Tony's room in a 69 on the bed. Tony being on top had his ass being squeezed by Henry. They soon rolled over making Tony on top squeezing Henry's ass. They were both very close of shooting and they knew that. So they stopped and smiled at each other. They quickly took a gum ball and made a bubble. Soon the two became Kid Danger and Kid Boom. They made out again moving their hands all over each other. Soon they took everything off but their masks. They just looked at each other's hard meet that gained another three inches. Henry was back at 10 inches and as for Tony he was back at 9 inches. Both if they wanted to be fucked first so they settled on ram sham bow. Tony won and was soon getting fucked as they made out. Henry was going faster and harder until he came. The boys rested before Henry got fucked. Just like Henry Tony was fucking fast and hard until he came. Both boys soon fell asleep with Tony still being in Henry's ass.

 **I know this was another short chapter. The nex one should be longer. Are you enjoying the story? Please let me know by a review thats open to all or PM me that is only for members. However becoming a member is free. Why not read my other stories by clicking on my name on top.**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 Going Back

Ray called Henry and Tony to the Man Cave and did not see Ray anywhere. Henry soon picked up a watch that was blinking and showed it to Tony. As they both looked at it Henry pressed a button and before they knew it Henry and Tony was soon sent back in time. They both don't know what to make of this. They also notice their cloths where different.

"This is weird."

"Yes, yes it is."

The two decided to walk around to find out where they are. As they were walking they saw two bullies picking on a kid that looked to be 11 or 12 They soon ran into action to help out. Instead of being Kid Danger and Kid Boom they fought the bullies as themselves. They soon end up winning the fight. Henry walked up to the kid and picked him up. As Henry and Tony looked at the kid they swear they had seen him before but can't place it.

"Thank you so much you guys. I don't know what they would of done if you did not show up. Well at least by board is only broken."

"You're welcome man."

"As a thank you do you guys want to come back to my house? I have Tang."

Henry and Tony looked at each other then back at the kid.

"Yah why not."

The boy smiled and soon they were at the boy's house. As they were having there Tang the boy put each hand in Henry and Tony's lap and moved it up and down to the crouch. Henry and Tony soon where getting hard and they just looked at each other seeing where this was going. We'll look at that you drank your entire Tang there is more where that came from I will give us some more it's the least I can do.

"The Kid soon left leaving Henry and Tony not saying a word. When the kid did come back he was naked.

"So who is going to fuck me first? How about you blonde? Think of this as part of a thank you that you two will get all this for free. Normally I would charge but you did save me and you two are cute. Hell you can double fuck me. You know having two dicks in one ass."

Soon the kid was being fucked with two dicks. It did however took a while to do it right and to get used to it. The room filled with moaning and the smell of boy sex. Henry soon pulled out just to suck the kid. The kid moaned as he never had a client sucking him before, but this was not really a client. Henry soon stopped sucking as Tony pulled out. Now Tony was doing the sucking and Henry was doing the fucking. The kid was soon back getting double fucked and felt both of them cuming inside of him. Henry and Tony soon pulled out and it was Henry who took the kid's dick and put it in his ass. For the first time the kid was doing the fucking and liked it. Henry and Tony took turns getting fucked until the kid came on their backs. All three boys rested before they got dressed.

"I would say I hope to see you two tomorrow for more of this, but I have to go to my father's lab. By the way the name is Raymond but you can call me Ray."

"Hi Ray I'm Max and this is Trevor." Henry said with quick thinking.

"Besides we are just in town just for today. Today was fun though."

All three boys finished there Tang and Henry and Tony left. As they were walking they did not say a word, but was thinking the same thing. I can't believe I had sex with Ray. Henry's watch beeped and held Tony's hand before pressing the button. The boys where soon back in the Man Cave. Henry soon put the watch back and they sat on the couch. Soon Ray came out and saw the boys.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You called remember?"

"I think so. Boy I dozed off and had the weariest dream. I was my twelve year old self and theses two kids that well looked like you two saved me from bullies then we went back to my place and..." Ray knowing the whole so called dream left out the sex details. "Had Tang and then I woke

up. Strange huh?"

"Yah I say." Henry said.


End file.
